mortalkombatfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кунг Джин
Кунг Джин ( ) - персонаж серии Mortal Kombat, который был представлен в Mortal Kombat X. Кунг Джин является потомком Великого Кунг Лао и двоюродным братом Кунг Лао. Он входит в состав отряда Кэсси Кейдж, вместе с Такедой Такахаши и Джэки Бриггс. Бывший вор, а ныне - шаолиньский монах, Кунг Джин сыграл большую роль в поражении Шиннока. История персонажа Кунг Джин - младший кузен Кунг Лао. После гибели Лао от рук Шао Кана на турнире во Внешнем Мире, удача отвернулась от семьи Кунг. Джин отправился в США, где стал вором. Бо'Рай Чо нанимает Кунг Джина, чтобы тот выкрал важную вещь (флешку с вирусом, который может уничтожить кибернитизированный Лин Куэй). Кунг Джин завершает миссию быстрее, чем ожидалось. В Бали, где находятся Бо'Рай Чо и Саб-Зиро, он передает мастеру конверт, а Бо'Рай Чо отдаёт ему деньги и говорит, что он мог бы рекомендовать молодого воина для обучения в Шаолине, но Кунг Джин отказывается. Напоследок, Бо'Рай Чо говорит Кунг Джину, что у того сердце война, но Джин отвечает, что мастер знал только Кунг Лао, а он сильно от него отличается. 20 лет спустя после войны с Внешним Миром, Кунг Джин проникает в Небесный Храм, чтобы украсть фамильные ценности, которые были отданы Рейдену. Когда Джин пытается сбежать появляется Рейден. Он отбирает у Кунг Джина статую и говорит, что это подарок семьи Кунг, на что Кунг Джин отвечает, что Рейден является виновником смерти Кунг Лао. Между двумя воинами происходит битва из которой Кунг Джин выходит победителем. Он уходит, но в лесу его вновь настигает Рейден. Он говорит, что специально спровоцировал Джина на атаку, чтобы тот выпустил свой гнев и мог снова здраво рассуждать. Рейден говорит Джину, чтобы тот отправлялся в Академию Ву Ши и стал Шаолиньским монахом, но Джин считает, что там его не примут, поскольку он гей. Рейден заверяет его, что Академия заботиться только о том, что в сердце человека. Несмотря на протесты Джина, что для него уже слишком поздно, Рейден отдаёт ему статую, и говорит, что у него есть шансы. Кунг Джин всё-таки следует совету Рейдена и проходит тренировку в Академию Ву Ши, где становится полноценным Шаолиньским монахом. Пять лет спустя он выбран Джонни Кейджем для участия в группе в составе Отряда Особого Назначения под командованием Кэсси Кейдж. Вместе с ним в группу попадают дочь Джакса, Джэки Бриггс и сын Кенши, Такеда Такахаши. Первое задание, которое им даёт Джонни Кейдж - это отправится в храм Лин Куэй и удостовериться в лояльности грандмастера клана Саб-Зиро. Кунг Джин поспешно требует от Саб-Зиро помощи Отряду, Кэсси пытается успокоить его, но Джин идёт против её команд, и как результат, между молодыми воинами и кланом Лин Куэй происходит битва. Кунг Джин пытается атаковать Саб-Зиро, но тот легко побеждает его. Позже, выяснилось, что их "задание" на самом деле было испытанием, которое вместе организовали Джонни Кейдж и Саб-Зиро, чтобы проверить, как молодые воины смогут работать в группе. На базе Отряда, Соня и Джонни узнают от Ли Мей о том, что у Милины появился могущественный артефакт, который она использует, как оружие. По описанию предмет может оказаться амулетом Шиннока и команду молодых воинов посылают во Внешний Мир, чтобы узнать так ли это. На рынке Кунг Джин спасает от казни вора, который украл буханку хлеба. За это на молодых бойцов обрушивается армия Коталь Кана и его ближайшие союзники - Эррон Блэк и Ферра и Торр. Команда оказывается в окружении, но прежде, чем казнить их, Ди'Вора решает вызвать и посоветоваться с Коталь Каном. Тем временем, его напарники требуют у Кунг Джина объяснений на счёт его действий. Джин рассказывает свою историю и говорит, что не все воры неисправимы. Команда рассказывает Коталь Кану о цели своего визита и о том, что амулет Шиннока находится у Милина. Это злит Коталя и тот, считая, что молодые войны являются союзниками бывшей императрицы, приказывает их казнить. Кунг Джин вызывает на бой Коталь Кана и побеждает его. После этого, им удаётся договориться помочь Коталь Кану справиться с Милиной и забрать у неё амулет. Вместе с бойцами Коталя, отряд Кэсси отправляется в Куатанские Джунгли, где прячется Милина, вместе со своими ближайшими союзниками, Таней и Рейном. При помощи Ди'Воры, отряд Кэсси захватывает Милину и забирает амулет Шиннока. Милину казнит Ди'Вора по приказу Коталя, но он отказывается отдать земным воинам амулет, так как хочет использовать его для своих целей. Отряд Кэсси оказывается в темнице, откуда они сбегают, благодаря телепатии Такеды. Около дока они натыкаются на Рептилию, Ермака и Эррона Блэка, обследующих трупы охранников, которых убила Ди'Вора, когда выкрала амулет для Куан Чи. Молодые войны вступают с ними в битву и побеждают. Они пытаются безуспешно найти следы Ди'Воры, но получают приказ вернуться на базу Отряда. По возвращении на Землю, Кэсси и её команда узнают о том, что Шиннок освободился и собирается атаковать Палату Джинсей, источник жизненной силы Земного Царства. Джэки направляет самолёт к Небесному Храму, но ей приходится совершить аварийную пасадку в Мёртвом Лесу. Отряд направляется к храму пешком, но их атакуют силы Коталь Кана, который хочет захватить молодых воинов, считая, что это они отдали амулет Ди'Воре. Видя, что Шиннок уже начал трансформировать Земное Царство, он решает захватить земных воинов и отдать их падшему старшему богу, надеясь, что Шиннок в ответ пощадит Внешний Мир и даст ему время подготовиться к атаке. Отряд Кэсси опять оказывается в окружении, но им на помощь приходят войны Лин Куэй, вместе с Саб-Зиро. Воины прибывают в Небесный Храм и хотят устроить неожиданную атаку, но Такеда едва не падает со скалы и пока Джэки пытается его спасти, Кэсси и Кунг Джин сражатся с Китаной и Синдел. Китана вырубает Джина, и наносит раны Такеде и Джэки. Кэсси побеждает бывшую королеву Эдении и принцессу и помогает прийти в себя остальной команде, когда появляются остальные ревенанты -Лю Кенга Кунг Лао и Смоука. Такеда и Джэки уговаривают Кэсси и Джина атаковать Шиннока, а сами сдерживают натиск ревенантов. Внутри палаты Джинсей они видят Шиннока, который превратился в демона под действием силы Джинсей, поверженного Рейдена и связанного Джонни Кейджа, на которого ДиВора выпутисла своих жуков. Джин пытается атаковать Ди'Вору, но оказывается парализован после атаки её жалом. Когда он приходит в себя, он видит, что Кэсси победила Ди'Вору и Шиннока. Согласно его аркадной концовке, Кунг Джин отправился в Преисподнюю, чтобы найти там Кунг Лао и помочь ему превозмочь влияние заклятья Куан Чи. Боевые способности Хотя Кунг Джин является мастером рукопашного боя и обладает великолепной ловкостью и скоростью, он предпочтает использовать в боях уникальное оружие - лук, который также может использоваться как короткий посох. Джин является отличным лучником и может посылать стрелы под разными углами. В бою он может использовать стрелы, имеющие разные эффекты - некоторые могут парализовать или усыпить противника. Кроме того, он отлично обращается с оружием чакрам, которое он может использовать на манер шляпы Кунг Лао. Спецприёмы * Воздушный ныряющий удар: Кунг Джин проводит ныряющий удар. Этот приём взят у Кунг Лао. (MKX) * Прямая стрела: Кунг Джин выпускает из лука стрелу в противника. (MKX) * Верхняя стрела: Кунг Джин из лука стрелу по-диагонали. (MKX) * Выпад: Кунг Джин отталкивается луком от земли и быстро летит в противника с ударом ногой. (MKX) * Падение колесом: Кунг Джин выполняет приём колесо и бьёт противника ногой по голове. Этот приём может обходить нижние атаки противников. Этот приём взят у Тани. (MKX) * Воздушная прямая стрела: Кунг Джин выпускает стрелу из лука в прыжке. Доступно только в вариации Наследственный. (MKX) * Воздушная угловая стрела: Кунг Джин выпускает в прыжке стрелу вниз по-диагонали. Доступно только в вариации Наследственный. (MKX) * Воздушная нижняя стрела: Кунг Джин выпускает стрелу вниз по-вертикали во время прыжка. Доступно только в вариации Наследственный. (MKX) * Нижний выстрел: Кунг Джин выпускает стрелу по ногам противника. Доступно только в вариации Наследственный. (MKX) * Огненный колчан: Кунг Джин усиливает свои стрелы огнём. При попадании огненных стрел противник будет падать и получать больший урон. Действие эффекта длиться 6 секунд. Доступно только в вариации Наследственный. (MKX) * Парализующий колчан: Кунг Джин усиливает стрелы парализующим элементом. При попадании парализующий стрелы противник будет парализован на короткое время. Эффеект надо обновлять после каждого выстрела. Доступно только в вариации Наследственный. (MKX) * Вампирский колчан: Кунг Джин придаёт своим стрелам вампиричиеский эффект. При попадании стрелы противник буде наносить меньший урон и терять энергию из суперметра. Эффект длиться 6 секунд. Доступно только в вариации Наследственный. (MKX) * Огонь бо: Кунг Джин выпускает из накончника своего лука-посоха огненный шар, который летит над головой противника. Доступно только в вариации Боджутсу. (MKX) * Прихлопывание бо: Кунг Джин наносит мощный удар посохом, подбрасывая противника в воздух. Доступно только в вариации Боджутсу. (MKX) * Взмах бо: Кунг Джин крутиться вокруг своей оси и дважды наносит удар врагу посохом, после чего проводит апперкот. Доступно только в вариации Боджутсу. (MKX) * Нижний взмах бо: Кунг Джин бьёт посохом противника дважды по ногам. Доступно только в вариации Боджутсу. (MKX) * Верхний удар: Кунг Джин использует посох, чтобы оттолкнуться от земли и сделать резкий прыжок вверх. Доступно только в вариации Шаолинь. (MKX) ** Шаолиньское падение: Кунг Джин наносит удар по противнику в воздухе, роняя его на землю. Можно сделать сразу после приёма "Верхний удар". Доступно только в вариации Шаолинь. (MKX) * Чакрам: Кунг Джин кидает в своего противника чакрам. Его можно контролировать, как шляпу Кунг Лао, направляя после броска вверх или вниз. Доступно только в вариации Шаолинь. (MKX) * Нижний чакрам: Кунг Джин кидает чакрам в ноги противника. Доступно только в вариации Шаолинь. (MKX) Усиленные спецприёмы * Воздушный шаолиньский удар: усиленная версия приёма Воздушный ныряющий удар. Наносит больший урон. (MKX) * Раздельный выстрел: в этой версии приёма Прямая стрела, Кунг Джин выпускает сразу две стрелы в противника. (MKX) * Верхний раздельный выстрел: в этой версии приёма Верхняя стрела Кунг Джин выпускает сразу две стрелы по-диагонали, позволяющие сбивать противников находящихся в воздухе на дальнем и ближнем расстояниях. (MKX) * Летящий удар: усиленная версия приёма Выпад. Наносит больший урон. (MKX) * Удар колесом: эта усиленная версия приёма Падение колесом, позволяет нанести удар дважды и наносит больший урон. (MKX) * Воздушный раздельный выстрел: в этой версии приёма Воздушная прямая стрела, Кунг Джин выпускает сразу две стрелы в прыжке. Доступно только в вариации Наследственный. (MKX) * Воздушный угловой раздельный выстрел: в этой версии приёма Воздушная угловая стрела, Кунг Джин выпускает сразу две стрелы вниз по-диагонали. Доступно только в вариации Наследственный. (MKX) * Воздушная раздельная нижняя стрела: в этой версии приёма Воздушная нижняя стрела, Кунг Джин выпускате сразу две стрелы вниз по-вертикали. Доступно только в вариации Наследственный. (MKX) * Инфернальное бо: усиленная версия приёма Огонь бо. Огненный шар, выпускаемый посохом, больше, летит медленнее и наносит больший урон. Доступно только в вариации Боджутсу. (MKX) * Удар бо: усиленная версия приёма Прихлопывание бо. Наносит больший урон. Доступно только в вариации Боджутсу. (MKX) * Вращение бо: в этой версии приёма ' Взмах бо', Кунг Джин наносит удар посохом сверху, вместо апперкота. Доступно только в вариации Боджутсу. (MKX) * Нижнее вращение бо: в этой версии приёма Нижний взмах бо, вместо второго удара по ногам, Кунг Джин проводит апперкот. Доступно только в вариации Боджутсу. (MKX) * Восходящий удар: усиленная версия приёма Верхний удар. Даёт броню во время удара. Доступно только в вариации Боджутсу. (MKX) ** Шаолиньский удар: усиленная версия приёма Шаолиньское падение. Наносит больший урон. Можно сделать сразу после приёма "Восходящий удар". Доступно только в вариации Боджутсу. (MKX) * Чак-а-ранг: в этой версии приёма Чакрам, после броска, чакрам пролетает по экрану ещё раз после броска. Доступно только в вариации Шаолинь. (MKX) * Нижний чак-а-ранг: в этой версии приёма Нижний чакрам, после броска, чакрам возвращается на экран после броска, чакрам пролетает по экрану ещё раз после броска. Доступно только в вариации Шаолинь. (MKX) X-Ray Инфекция посоха: Кунг Джин наносит концом посоха мощный удар по голове противнику от которого враг подлетает в воздух. Джин выпускает в глаза противнику две стрелы, затем хватает стрелы и бросает за них оппонента о землю, ломая ему рёбра. (MKX) Добивания Fatality * Учебная стрельба: Кунг Джин взбегает по противнику и ударом ноги сносит ему голову. Он выпускает три стрелы в голову врагу, которые втыкаются в глаза и рот, после чего голова приземляется на стрелы около тела. (MKX) * Прижатый: Кунг Джин выпускает три стрелы в воздух. Затем он быстро подбегает к противнику и втыкает ему в живот посох и разрывает тело врага так, что его голова и руки подлетают в воздух. Тут же их пригвождают к земле стрелы пущенные раннее. (MKX) Brutality * Маленькое сердце: Кунг Джин выпускает в грудь противника стрелу, которая пробивает его тело насквозь и выбивает сердце из тела врага. (MKX) * Кругом: Кунг Джин ударом колесом уничтожает верхнюю часть тела противника. (MKX) * Куда ты ушёл?: Кунг Джин ослепляет врага огнём из посоха и наносит настолько мощный удар по его голове, что сворачивает ему шею и голова противника оказывает повёрнута на 180 градусов. (MKX) * В яблочко: Кунг Джин в прыжке выпускает стрелу в голову противника. Приземлившись, он быстро выпускает ещё несколько стрел, которые пробивают глаза и рот противнику. Доступно только в вариации Наследственный. (MKX) * Выгоревший: Кунг Джин выпускает в противника огненный шар, который сжигает противника, оставляя от него только скелет. Доступно только в вариации Боджутсу. (MKX) * Обезглавливатель: Кунг Джин кидает чакрам в ноги противнику и отрезает часть ноги врага. Если нацелить чакрам в голову, то он обезглавит оппонента. Доступно только в вариации Шаолинь. (MKX) Появление в других медиа Комиксы Кунг Джин появляется в серии комиксов Mortal Kombat X, которые служат приквелом к одноимённой игре. Интересные факты * В отличие от всех остальных персонажей из отряда Кэсси, Кунг Джин не является потомком кого-то из персонажей серии. Он является двоюродным младшим братом Кунг Лао. * Диалог Кунг Джин с Рейденом в сюжетном режиме, а также некоторые его реплики в интро с другими персонажами, позволили фанатам выдвинуть теорию о том, у Кунг Джина есть некоторые секреты в шкафу романтических взаимоотношений. Позже, один из разработчиков игры, подтвердил информацию о том, что герой не так уж и прост. Никаких конкретных ответов разрабочтик не дал, однако фанаты игры предполагают, что персонаж может иметь влечение к отрицательной героине или же быть геем. Однако стоит учитывать, что по сюжету, персонаж является шаолиньским монахом (шаолиньские монахи обязаны давать обед безбрачия), поэтому его фразу из флешбэка нельзя воспринимать однозначно, поскольку герой мог опасаться, что монахи не могут принять то, что их собрат может вожделеть вообще кого-либо.@bcharred I see people are picking up on the subtle exposition contained in Kung Jin's flashback. Glad we have observant fans!@LEROJ_ @bcharred @Jontology @K0MB4T Yes. Галерея MKX Kung Jin.jpg|Рендер Кунг Джина mortal_kombat_x__ios____kung_jin__render__by_wyruzzah-d8p0ruz.png|Рендер основного костюма Кунг Джина "Shadow" в МКХ Mortal_kombat_x_ios_kung_jin_render_2_by_wyruzzah-d8p0rzt-1-.png|Рендер основного костюма Кунг Джина "Shadow" в МКХ Mortal kombat x ios kung jin render 3 by wyruzzah-d8p0s2n.png|Рендер альтернативного костюма Кунг Джина "Shadow" в МКХ mortal_kombat_x__ios____kung_jin__render_6__by_wyruzzah-da29s17.png|Рендер альтернативного костюма Кунг Джина "Marksman" в МКХ Примечания de:Kung Jin en:Kung Jin es:Kung Jin pt:Kung Jin Категория:Персонажи Mortal Kombat X Категория:Новые персонажи в Mortal Kombat X Категория:Положительные персонажи Категория:Персонажи серии